Stop messing my sleep pattern
by miyushu
Summary: [taekook oneshot] Jungkook was tired and wanted to take a nap but Taehyung wouldn't let him.
1. Let me sleep (with you)

Jungkook went to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water. The weather was unbearable that day. He could feel the drops of sweat on his forehead even though he's not the kind of person that sweats easily. This just made his mood worse than it already was since the beginning of the week.

This week wasn't being easy. In addition to the tiring dance practices, they had to do a lot of photo shoots for some magazines and the day before, they spend a whole day filming an AMV. His whole body was throbbing, his head was heavy and he could fall asleep in any place right at that moment.

He peered at the floor of the dormitory living room and he thought it looked pretty attractive. Without thinking twice, he lay down on the cold floor, opening his arms and stretching his legs, trying to increase the contact and considered resting right there.

He fell asleep so quickly that it could had been a new world record. His sleep was so peaceful that he even started to dream. In his dream, he was eating a slice of chocolate cake in a store he had never seen when someone opened the door of the establishment. This someone was Taehyung, who started to shout his name. Jungkook sheepishly wanted to say to him to don't do it because it was embarrassing but his voice wouldn't come out. It took a few seconds for him to wake up and realize that Taehyung was actually calling him in real life.

"Jungkook." Taehyung shouted from the couch where he was sitting, a little higher than before to make sure the younger would wake up.

Jungkook sighed but didn't open his eyes, didn't even flinch. "Hm?" he grunted.

He would have fallen asleep again if it wasn't for Taehyung's voice invading his brain.

"Jungkoooook!" Taehyung yelled, even higher.

Jungkook breathed deeply, trying to keep calm. Sometimes it was hard to know who was the youngest in the group. He decided to feign he hasn't heard him and focused his attention on going back to sleep. The floor was too good and Taehyung could wait.

The plan would have worked if Taehyung hasn't started to scrunch up some papers and throw it at him. Even if he didn't wanted to, Jungkook opened his eyes and slowly turned his head, squinting so he could see Taehyung, who was sat at a few meters away from him with a notebook in hands, from where he was pulling out the papers.

Jungkook, asking himself where the hell did the boy took that notebook from, glower at him. Taehyung didn't mind and pulled out one more page and scrunched it. Jungkook wiggled his brows. Taehyung smirked and threw another scrunched paper at him, hitting his right arm.

"Can you please stop?" Jungkook said, scowling.

Taehyung answered him with a warm laugh, that Jungkook would find lovely if he wasn't willing to strangle the older. He took a deep breath once more and started to count to 10. _I need to be patient_ , he thought.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

 _Four_

 _Fiv-_

He felt another scrunched paper hit his neck.

"How old are you? Five?" Jungkook chided, though it didn't scare Taehyung, who was having a lot of fun with the situation.

"Taehyung, this is serious, I need to slee-" Jungkook was interrupted when a scrunched paper hit his head, on the middle of his forehead. He closed his eyes and tried to count to 10 again, but another paper hit his cheek. It was when he decided he couldn't take that anymore and got up.

The older seemed to be waiting for that, because when Jungkook looked at him, he was already standing up, the notebook dropped on the couch. Jungkook ran towards him and Taehyung hurried, going to the dormitory main hall until he found the door to his room, getting in and closing it. Jungkook almost hit his face at the wooden door but opened it quickly, not giving time to Taehyung lock himself in.

When he entered, he himself locked the door and removed the key, putting it in his pocket. He stared at the older. Taehyung was next to his bed, still smirking but his face slightly terrified because he knew he couldn't scape anymore. Jungkook started to stride over Taehyung slowly, Taehyung stepping back until his back hit the wall behind him. It seemed like a horror movie scene.

Quickly, Jungkook hugged the older, his arms around his waist and threw him on the soft mattress. Taehyung fell on his back, giggling and Jungkook didn't take too long to get on it too, straddling him. Before Taehyung could react, Jungkook held his arms on top of his head. While one hand firmly held both of his wrists, the other drift down slowly to his armpits, his fingertips like feathers tickling him.

Taehyung was squirming, guffawing loudly. He tried to get rid off Jungkook's hands but Jungkook was stronger than him (years of taekwondo and gym were worth it in moments like this).

"Stop! I'm sorr- IH!" Taehyung tried to say on the middle of the laughs, his breath already uneven.

"No." Jungkook answered, flatly at first but couldn't stop himself from giggling. His hands drifted to the side of Taehyung's waist, where he knew the other was very sensitive and this made the older wiggle even more.

Jungkook stopped after a while, tired. Both of them were breathless, panting. Taehyung was worse, his breathing extremely heavy and loud.

"Did you learn the lesson?" he managed to say, chuckling. He prepared to get up but Taehyung grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He would had hit his chin on Taehyung's forehead if he didn't have quickly reflexes, that made him put an arm to props himself up.

Jungkook was ready to make some joke about it, but then he saw Taehyung's gaze. The amused smile from minutes ago was gone. He was serious, something rare to see. But not only this: Taehyung looked hot. His solemn gaze let him a billion times more attractive than he already is and this made Jungkook loses all the air he had in his lungs. His gaze was suffocating.

It was when Jungkook became aware of how close they were and about where their bodies were touching. It was just then that Jungkook realized how sexual is the position they were, Taehyung laying down under him while he was straddling him, their hips touching and their faces only a few inches from each other. Jungkook could feel Taehyung's hot breath on his face, could smell his citric cologne and count the number of eyelashes on his eyes. Jungkook finally took the courage to dart his eyes down, staring at Taehyung's lips. His pink lips that looked extremely soft, sweet and kissable.

To admit that this closeness makes him horny made his face warm up immediately. He was hoping that Taehyung wouldn't notice his face blushing. Jungkook licked his bottom lip and bit it slightly, trying to take this thoughts away and to control his libido. There's no way Taehyung would want to-

"Hey." Jungkook was used to Taehyung's voice. He has been hearing it everyday the past 3 years but, on that moment, the serious tone made Jungkook feel an electricity touring all his body, from his tiptoes to the end of each strand of his hair.

"Hm?" it was what he managed to say, feeling breathless.

"Please, tell me I'm not reading this wrong." Taehyung whispered. For a moment, Jungkook didn't understand what he was talking about. But, when he saw Taehyung's eyes on his lips, Jungkook understood. His breath shaking, he thought it was easier to answer with actions, surging forward and crashing their mouths together.

Jungkook always thought that if one day he kisses Taehyung, it would be very soft. But the kiss wasn't tame or chaste. It was urgent and kind of rough, but Jungkook didn't care because it was so good. He even thought that all this urgency was coming from him, because he has been wanting to do this since they met, but he realized that Taehyung was also like that. They were both desperate, starving, wanting more contact.

It didn't take long to Taehyung ask for access on Jungkook's mouth, licking his lips in a sensual way that made Jungkook groan. The kiss deepened, both of them trying to explore all the unknown corners not only of their mouths, but of their bodies.

Taehyung touch was electrifying. His hands ran along Jungkook's hair and went down to his throat, tracing lines on his skin, his cold fingertips waking up every cell on the younger's body.

He wanted more.

Jungkook stopped the kiss so he could mouth the line of the older's jaw, making him sigh heavily, his breath shaking. Seeing Taehyung like this, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open so he could try to breath better, set him ablaze in a way he couldn't explain.

He needed more friction so he grinded his hips down. The contact, even over the clothes they were wearing was enough to make Jungkook shiver and Taehyung groan, both of them hard under the fabric.

Jungkook did it again, both of them moaning. Taehyung cold hands finally found the inner side of his shirt, roaming through his back and scratching it. Jungkook felt his whole body burning. He wanted to scream.

 _Why do clothes exist?_ Jungkook thought while drawing Taehyung's shirt up, the older helping to take it off. Taehyung threw his shirt on the floor and stared at Jungkook, his gaze taking Jungkook's air away.

Jungkook peered Taehyung's abs and chest. Lowering his body, he trailed kisses through his body, from under his belly button to his collarbone, where he bited slightly. Taehyung's body shivered, every muscle shaking, his face showing a pleased smile. Jungkook chuckled and Taehyung stared at him, angrily, but Jungkook rewarded him with a kiss.

Jungkook almost fell of the bed when they heard someone knocking the door. Both of them stared at themselves, eyes bulging.

"Taehyungie?" they heard Jimin's voice asking, the latch shaking. "Why is the door locked?"

Jungkook took a look at Taehyung. His disheveled hair, his swollen lips, his red face, his destabilized breath and his bare chest. He was so glad he had locked the door earlier.

"I was sleeping!" Taehyung shouted, trying to keep his voice calm. "What is it?"

"Seokjin-hyung made dinner. Let's go eat." Jimin said. "If you see Jungkookie, would you let him know?"

Taehyung glanced at the younger, who was still over him, smiling in amusement. "Yeah." They listened to the quiet retreat of footsteps.

Taehyung was the first one to start to laugh, Jungkook laughing with him. Soon, Jungkook standed up, stretching his arms.

"Let's go. We both know how Seokjin-hyung gets when we linger."

Taehyung got up, but his eyes dart up to meet Jungkook's gaze. "Shall we continue this later?"

Jungkook smirked and pecked Taehyung slightly on the lips.

"Let's continue this later."


	2. I can't sleep (make me company)

Jungkook can't sleep. They finally got a whole weekend to rest and he is really happy about it, but it's 3 in the morning and he is wide awake. He has already watched some youtube videos, thought about the meaning of life, read whales fun facts, searched for the South Korea story but, after all of this, he still can't fall asleep and all he has been doing is tossing and turning on his bed.

All his blankets had fallen off already but he is just too lazy to get it back so he just keeps staring at the ceiling trying to think in a way to fall asleep, until he has an idea. _I don't need to sleep now, actually_ , he thinks while getting up.

He puts on his slippers and slowly opens the door of his room. He knows that Yoongi and Jin's room is right next to his, so he tries his best to not make any noise — he doesn't know if Yoongi is at the dorm or not, but the last thing he wants today is waking up a sleepy Yoongi on the middle of the night because it's pretty scary (he doesn't even want to remember what happened the last time, the memories too creepy and making him shiver).

He can hear some noises coming from the living room and when he peers, he sees Hoseok, Jimin and Namjoon watching a movie together. He could simply stay there, but he isn't in the mood for movies and his original idea is actually better, so he slowly walks until he reaches the end of the corridor, opening the last door on the right without even knocking.

The room was dark but the curtains were open, so there was a dim light coming from outside seeping through the room, a soft music playing somewhere. He squints and sees a sleepy Taehyung, lying belly-down, his legs and arms splayed on the big bed. He looks so peaceful and calm that Jungkook almost feels bad for waking him up. Almost.

Without thinking twice, he climbs on the bed and lets his body fall on the back of the older. Taehyung grunts and murmurs something that Jungkook can't understand but, surprisingly, falls asleep again. Jungkook chuckles because, _oh gosh, who in the world besides Tae would go back to sleep after a twenty years old grown man fall on his back_ _._

Jungkook lets his body fall to the side, hitting the soft mattress, propping himself on his arms so he can leave a small peck on the other's nape and the effect comes immediately.

Taehyung shudders and Jungkook can't help but chuckle, as he lies by Taehyung side, facing him.

"What is it, Kookie?" he hears Taehyung's hoarse and sleepy voice, as he slowly opens his eyes, scowling.

"Can't sleep, so…" Jungkook beams, talking in a childish voice he knows that annoys the older. "I thought you could make me company?"

He knows what Taehyung would say even before he says it.

"Just go to sleep…" Taehyung says on the middle of a yawn. "I'm tired."

Jungkook scoffes, poking Taehyung's waist. He knows the older is very sensitive there and he had already done it a billion times to provoke him, but the result of the touch is more hilarious each time.

Taehyung almost jumps beside him and Jungkook laughs really loud.

"What the fuck, Jungkook." Taehyung turns his body, leaving the belly-down position, so he can glower properly at Jungkook. "Let me sleep."

Jungkook snickers.

"Funny thing: I guess I asked you the same thing last week," he says, an amused smile on his face, while poking the other on his cheek. "and guess what? You didn't let me."

"I'm sorry for last week." Taehyung whines, pouting.

"I don't forgive you." he grins.

"Please?" Taehyung says, with puppy eyes. "I promise I will wash your dishes for a whole month."

"No."

"I'll massage your feet after dance practice for a month."

Jungkook stares at him for a few seconds pensively.

"This is actually good but no."

Taehyung yawns and Jungkook smiles at it, because _how can he be so cute and beautiful after waking up?_

"Please Kookie, I'm tired."

Jungkook doesn't say anything. They stay there in silence, staring at each other until Taehyung closes his eyes, his lips partly open. Jungkook gazes at the boy in front of him and he can't help but feel breathless with the overwhelming beauty that is Taehyung.

Jungkook doesn't hesitate to peck the other on the lips, gently.

"What is this?" Taehyung whispers, his eyes still closed.

"I'm waking you up." Jungkook answers.

Taehyung idly opens his eyes and their gazes meet again. The younger surges forward, crashing their mouths together. Taehyung doesn't take long to answer the touch and they kiss, a tame and chaste smooch. It was lazy and careful, but Jungkook can still feel the butterflies in his stomach waking up and his whole body getting warmer. Kissing Taehyung is just so good that the younger can't even think anymore, immersed on the sweet touch and on Taehyung's taste. It is so gentle that you can't even compare to last week, when they made out on the same bed, both of them hungry for contact, their hormones on the edge.

Taehyung giggles, breaking the kiss and moving his face a little away from Jungkook so he can stare at the younger.

"It's not working, though." the older says while wiggling his eyebrows.

Jungkook scowls at him — not a real scowl though, he was trying to look angry but he's actually smiling — before he props his arm on the mattress and leaves a trail of kisses, mouthing the older's jaw until he finds his ear, where he makes sure to lick it, Taehyung shuddering slightly at the wet touch and chuckling.

"You're so annoying." Taehyung says, trying to shove him but the push was so gentle that actually Jungkook didn't move an inch.

Jungkook knows Taehyung is actually enjoying it but he just really makes sure of it when he kiss the older's neck and catches some skin between his teeth biting it, this time not so gently, and the boy lets escape a stuttered breath.

"I'm pretty sure you're the annoying one." Jungkook answers, before licking a trace from Tae's collarbone to his ear, his hands finding the inner side of Taehyung's shirt. Jungkook's hands are probably cold because Taehyung whines at the touch.

"I hate you." he says when he listens to the rumble of Jungkook's braying laugh on the crook of his neck.

"No, you don't." Jungkook simpers.

"No, I don't." Taehyung says almost in a whisper, placing his hands on both sides of Jungkook's face and lifting it slightly so he could kiss him again.

And all Jungkook's ideas of _how to annoy Taehyung_ suddenly disappear because they are kissing again and his mind gets blank. Taehyung smirks through the kiss and he can only think about how hot this is and how warm he is feeling. This smile is all Jungkook needs to deepen the kiss, their breaths heavy and Taehyung's tongue taking Jungkook's conscious away. The kiss is so good that he wouldn't mind just staying there, making out like that, but, _mate_ , if last week didn't leave him with a craving.

Last week, they had so many things to do with all the album promoting, photoshoots and practice that Jungkook was exhausted, but Taehyung just couldn't let him rest: he bugged him until Jungkook got mad but, like a charm, Jungkook just couldn't stay angry for too long and they ended up making out and if it wasn't for Jimin knocking on the door, Jungkook didn't know what would have happened and, even though Jungkook wanted to continue that later, they didn't have time for it.

Since then, Jungkook felt this urge to touch Taehyung every time he saw him. It was kind of hard to control, he couldn't just grapple the boy with the other members and the manager around — even if he wanted to, _gosh, if he wasn't dying for it._ At the dance practices, Jungkook tried his best to not gaze at him but it was just so hard when Taehyung was there, so close to him. Sometimes, he would just glance over Jungkook and they would maintain eye contact, the sexual tension getting higher and higher.

So, Jungkook doesn't hesitate to straddle him, making sure to not break the kiss. His hands roaming on Taehyung's front, his fingers feeling his abs and his chest, until he finds his nipples and pinches it slightly. Taehyung gasps and Jungkook feels so good about knowing the effect of his touch on the older.

He doesn't take long to shuck off Taehyung's t-shirt, the piece of clothing shedding onto the floor. He hopes Taehyung is wide awake right now so he can feel everything he is going to do to him. _But if he is not, he will probably be now,_ he thought.

Jungkook started again to trail kisses, but this time, down. He kisses Taehyung's ear, licking it and then kisses his neck, mouths his collarbone and plays with his nipple with his mouth, Taehyung's breath hitches and he squirms under the touch.

Jungkook stops for a moment, appreciating what he is seeing; Taehyung's upper body is just fascinating and he can't help but stare at it, until he hears a slightly chuckle from the older.

"What are you laughing at?" Jungkook asks, peering at Taehyung's under him.

"I'm sorry," Taehyung says. "it's just that you're so cute."

"You know," he says, smugly. "you should use your mouth to other stuff, not to giggle at me."

Jungkook didn't mean anything dirty with that, _he really didn't._ Even if his body screams otherwise, he was just thinking about some making out with pervert hands roaming over their bodies, so he wasn't expecting the smirk on Taehyung's face.

When Taehyung flips them over, Jungkook loses his capability to speak for a second. They stare at each other, Taehyung's hungry eyes making Jungkook shiver. He is smirking and _gosh,_ Taehyung is so hot he is getting hard just by that stare. Taehyung lean down so he can kiss the younger and Jungkook take this opportunity to bite and draw his lower lip, the older groaning softly and low on his mouth, and even though it was a small noise, Jungkook catches it and it goes straight to his dick.

The older draws Jungkook's t-shirt up, staring at his bare chest and Jungkook almost feels shy with the scrutiny gaze on him but he doesn't have time to feel sheepish for it because a second later, Taehyung is already kissing and sucking a trail down his neck and chest until he finds his hips, playing with the waistband of Jungkook's shorts and putting it down in one movement together with his boxers.

Jungkook props himself on his elbows so he can watch Taehyung and the older is looking directly at him, while kissing the inner side of his tights. Jungkook's breath hitches, coming out uneven when he feels the warmth of Tae's mouth around his dick.

Taehyung teases his tongue over the slit, one hand around the base, working his grip on Jungkook's length, while the other strokes his stomach, his cold hand sending shivers down his spine. Jungkook arches his back when Taehyung put more of it on his mouth, sinking down onto it slowly, a bomb of pleasure exploding inside him, the wet touch and his tongue swirling making him moan softly. Taehyung starts to bob his head, putting a steady rhythm to it while stroking the base and, he did all of this with his eyes locked with Jungkook's gaze, which made everything even hotter and rousing, Jungkook's feeling pleasure with each bob of Tae's throat.

His sight is foggy already. He doesnt know for how much time he would last because it's just so good but, the fact that Taehyung is doing all of this with so much confidence makes Jungkook think that he must had practiced with someone else and that makes him feel a sting on his stomach and a little bit of jealousy. He doesn't have the right to be jealous though — one kiss doesn't mean anything even if Jungkook wants it to mean — and the members are allowed to go out with who they want. Even though, the thought made him kinda scowl and Taehyung must have noticed the change on Jungkook's face because he stops his ministrations, his gaze worried.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" he asks softly, a small smile on his lips and _gosh_ , this is the last thing Jungkook wants now.

He forces himself to forget about his thoughts for a while — he could deal with his inner turmoil about his crush on Taehyung and have a crises about it when Taehyung's mouth is not right next to his dick.

"I'm fine." he pants and manages, somehow, to smirk. "If you're gonna do it, just do it."

Taehyung chuckles slightly and this time shows him no mercy, no teasing this time, as he puts his whole cock on his mouth, sucking it and Jungkook has to force himself to not buck up his hips.

He can't help it though, it was just too much and his body just did it itself. He tries to mouth an apologize but his words morph into a groan. When he managed to peer at Tae, he was staring at him, a gaze full of desire, his mouth stuffed and he just nods, pointing to his hips and Jungkook almost comes just with this sight, because, well... _Fuck._

Fucking into Tae's mouth is heaven — even though the position they are is kinda making everything difficult, so Jungkook makes a mental note for next time, _if there's a next time_ — and he is already feeling his legs trembling and the warmth on his stomach spreading, his arms give in and his back hits the soft mattress.

It's not long before he is coming, his breath coming out uneven and his body tensing, Taehyung taking all his cum in his mouth and swallowing it.

Jungkook keeps his eyes shut, feeling the last waves of pleasure going away, as he feels Taehyung shifting on the bed and he lies by his side, a satisfied look on his face.

"Can we sleep now?" he teases, poking Jungkook cheeks and the younger giggles.

"Are you sure?" Jungkook asks, because as far as he knows, it's not polite to receive a blowjob and don't do anything in return — and, honestly, he won't mind, at all, being polite with Taehyung right now.

"I'm such a great guy, I suck my friend off without expecting anything in return, plus I'm tired." he smirks. "Though I wouldn't mind a good morning blowjob."

 _So there'll be a next time._

Jungkook chuckles softly. "I'll let you sleep then."

"Are you leaving? Tell me you're not leaving." Jungkook feels his heart beating faster and his body getting warmer when he looks properly at the older, to see his mouth saying in almost a whisper: "Stay."

He can't say no to those puppy eyes — not like if he wants to say no, in first place. He is tired after everything and he doesn't want to move anywhere plus, he never wanted something so much like he wants to spend the rest of the night with Taehyung right now.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jungkook coos and nuzzles against Taehyung. He doesn't see it, but he knows the older is smiling, his head against Taehyun's chest and Taehyung's hands playing with his hair.

They sleep like this, still undressed and in a comfortable but weird position. When Jungkook wakes up the next morning, the first thing he sees is Taehyung's sleepy and serene face right in front of him. He can't help but think about how much he likes this stupid guy.

He almost jumps off the bed when Taehyung opens his eyes, startled by the sudden movement. Taehyung laughs, his eyes partly open as he says a small "Good morning, Kookie."

Jungkook beams at the sight and he knows the day is going to be good when he sees something so beautiful so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Taehyungie."


End file.
